


Alpha Strength Lemon Scenes

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Begging, Beta Derek Hale, Blindfolds, Claiming, Cunnilingus, Derek in Rut, Derek is a Tease, Derek's wolf, Destined Imprints, Dirty Talk, Eventual Pregnancy Sex, Evolved Derek Hale, F/M, First Time, Impregnation Kink, Isaac Lahey Walks In on Accident, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Making Love, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Ritual, Mountain Ash Infused HandCuffs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Scent Marking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virginity, Werewolf Derek Hale, Wolf Derek, Wolf Sex, Wolfing Out, leash, scratch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Lemon Scenes for my fanfiction Alpha Strength Link: https://www.quotev.com/story/9149541/Alpha-Strength-Derek-Hale





	1. Second Chance At First Line

His lips were soft, I pressed back with my wolf howling in excitement, I felt Derek's hands on my hips pulling me into his lap as we continued

kissing, my hands snaked to his black hair, his hands holding my hips in place. I felt his tongue sliding across my lower lip, I opened giving his

access. His tongue found mine, they fought for dominance, mine easily losing out, I watched as Derek began kissing my jaw, I let out a pleasure

filled moan, my hips grinding on his. I heard a bit of a warning growl, I looked into his eyes which now were glowing their electric blue.

"Jace, have you ever had sex" Derek asked as I shook my head,

"No never wanted anyone as much as I want you" I said as I licked his neck, feeling his pulse point.

"Jace, I know we are Destined Imprints, but are you sure?" He asked as his eyes were still glowing, I calmed my heart beat,

"Derek Micheal Hale, I want to be more than your Destined Mate, I want you to be mine and only mine" I said as I watched him looking into my

eyes,

"Derek, I want you to be the one to take my virginity, I want you to be the one to deflower me, making me feel what I have been missing, I want

you to make love to me, I want this because I love you" I said as I smiled at his eyes met mine, I saw the small tears in his eyes,

"I love you too Jace"He said before colliding our lips once more, I placed my hands on his chiseled chest, feeling his skin as his lips went to my

neck, I moaned even more,

"Easy there Star, gonna fill you up soon with my cock to knot you up all nice and tight" He said as I whined, he chuckled a bit at my little noise,

"Gotta prep ya first" He growled a little. I nodded, his hands gripped his shirt that draped over my body, the bottom of it reached a bit to my

thighs, kinda like a dress. He lifted it to toss it to the side,I was nervous as hell, but I can trust Derek, his eyes widened at the lingerie that

now was in his sights.

"You look beautiful in black" He said as he skillful took my bra off with one hand, as it fell, my 36 D breast became exposed, his hands

caressed them, pleasure filling me really slowly, his lips grasped one of my nipples that became hard due to the cold air, I moaned

as my hands found his shoulder. His unoccupied hand found my other nipple, which he began rubbing with his calloused fingers,

I wanted him to take me,but the said he needed to prep me, my friends told me that when they had their first that there was always blood, when

they had been filled it hurt or was fine. I soon felt a coil building, I moaned even more, Derek continued his assault faster, the coil broke, I

screamed in pleasure as I experienced my first orgasm. Derek lips soon popped of of my nipple which was a bit red and erected, both were.

"Lie back for me"  Derek asked as I got off his lap, lying down next to him, his lips began trailing down my body, till he reached my thong. His

fingers gripped the edges, then began pulling the last piece of clothing that soon left me completely naked in front of him. I watched as he

smiled, my mound was shaven, his head went to my pussy, I felt his tongue lick up my slit, I gripped his hair in my hands, his nose

tickling my clit, I felt the coil in my lower belly building a bit faster than before, he continued licking then I felt his tongue enter me,

going in and out, my breathing became heavier and heavier, then the coil snapped, I let out a growl/scream. I felt my juices squirt out

of me and onto Derek. He kept licking to ride me out of my high. Derek looked at me, bringing himself to my lips, I tasted myself,

I didn't mind, and I tasted sweet. He pulled back, trailing his hand down to my core, his finger entered, I moaned in pure pleasure, my back arched

towards him.

 "How much do you want me Babygirl" He asked as his finger began curling and pistoning inside my sensitive walls,

"So damn bad Derek" I moaned as headed two of his digits, I moaned as I felt the coil tightening so much.

"You want my cock" He asked as I was about to cum again for like the third time,

"YES" I screamed as I felt my juices coating his finger after the coil snapped again. He took his fingers into his mouth tasting me, 

"You taste so good Baby" He said as he got off the bed, unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off. I saw him naked in front of me, his

member was curving up to his belly, but then it was pointing at me, his dark hairs contrasted the appendage, he looked about seven inches

and about five inches thick. He got back into bed with me,

"Jace are you still sure you want to do this tonight" Derek asked as I looked into his eyes,

"Yes I want this" I said before he got on top of me, aligning his member to my core,

 "Place your hands on my back" He said as I nodded, my arms going under his to his back finding his shoulders. I  felt the tip of his cock

pressing to my barrier, his breathing was next to my ear, then he pulled his hips back a bit before I felt him thrust forward, I screamed

in pure agony as his cock pierced and broke through my barrier, I bite into his claiming spot, fangs piercing through it, he growls as I

began claiming him, my venom entering his body. I gripped his skin as my oversensitive walls surrounding him, holding on for dear

life as the pain rolls through my body, I hear his grunts as he slowly bottoms out, Derek looks into my eyes, which I feel tears leaving

them, he kisses my tears cheeks and the rest of my face.

"Let me" He said as he takes my hand in his, I feel the pain leaving me, he was doing pain transference, taking my pain. I felt nothing

anymore except that we were connected, I nodded, he pulled his hips back then pushed forward, I  felt pleasure filling me again,

"Your so damn tight" He growled into my neck. I felt his fangs grazing where my claiming spot was, he thrusted in and out of me slowly,

"Gonna make love to you for hours" Derek said as I felt his tongue licking up the left side of my neck.

"Der I'm close" I whimpered as he gripped my hips, grinding his hips deeper and a little harder, but I didn't care.

"Jace I'm about to cum" He said as I felt his fangs grazing the claiming spot upon my neck.

"Cum with me" I said as I felt my walls flutter around him, I felt the coil snap, I screamed as I came around him, I felt his fangs pierce the

claiming mark, the euphoric pleasure made me orgasm as I was still in a different orgasm, it just added to the pleasure I was enduring.

I felt the base of his member swelling, his knot, I felt his seed entering me. Soon his hips didn't move, I felt his fangs leave my neck,

his tongue licking the claim mark. We looked at one another, he placed his hands on my hips flipping us so I was on top,

"I love you" I smiled at him,  his hands rubbing the small of my back. I laid my chest on his, I was encased in his scent, his arms wrapping around

me,

"How long till your knot goes down enough so we can disconnect" I asked as he played with a strand of my red hair.

"About an hour n a half" He said as I felt another spurt of his cum enter my channel. I groaned at this, but smiled as I kissed him, I fell asleep

like that, on my Imprint's chest.


	2. The Tell

Derek pressed my back against the wall as he kissed me hard,

"Watching you show your wolf's dominance to Scott makes me very...." Derek says but nips my scar on my exposed shoulder, I bit my lower lip

as he licks the scar,

"ravenous" He says as I growled but Derek doesn't budge, as he grinds his jean covered erection against my jeans which covered my

womanhood, I gripped Derek's neck as my lips caressed his, but I nip his lower lip as his tongue finds mine, intertwining with one another as

he carried my body to the bed, but tonight was going to be different as I felt my wolf rising,

"Jace are you ok?" Derek asked as I snarled at him, my body began breathing heavily as I was sweating badly, I jumped off of him as my

vaginal lips leaked slick as my lower body was bared to my lover, my eyes full blown purple,

"Derek please" I said as he gripped my arms as I wanted to touch him so bad but I watched as he got the restraints to keep me from going

into full blown heat and mating with him. I writhed as he got the chains on my wrists, I snarled and growled at him wanting to be fulled with

his pups, my control was lost as I panted and howled, my scent was going into his nose,

"Jace stop" He growled as I watched him stroking his length,

"You're in rut aren't you?" My wolf's voice took over my own, my heat always brought out my wolf, basically I wasn't human not now.

"Jace" He groaned as I watched his nails turning into claws, I could see his fangs baring themselves,

"Derek please just let me go" I begged as I tried the chains,

"Derek" I moaned echoed as I tried to get friction for myself, but as soon as Derek's eyes opened, they were his wolf's eyes, he was in rut, I

growled at him, showing my dominance,

"Take me Mate" I growled as I watched him lunge at me, tearing the chains apart,

"Fill me" I groaned as he tears my top off along with his own clothing, his lips curl back to bare his fangs at me as he lightly nips my

skin till he finds my vaginal lips. He licks slowly making my hands grip the headboard hard as I growled in sexual frustration as he

continues more and more, his tongue soon enters me, I growl loudly as he opens my legs and laps at my clit hard. I feel my walls

clenching around his finger as he enters them in, it was his non clawed hand,

"Derek" I growled more and more as my walls just continued to moisten on his fingers more and more. Finally I scream as my

juices coat his fingers, I watched as he licked up any lost drops from my lower lips, soon he comes back up then I feel him slide his cock

inside me, I growl as he doesn't move,

"Jace, are you sure, you can get pregnant easier now due to my rut and now your heat acting up" He said gripping the bed so he can't

scratch me with his claws.

"I'm sure Derek please move" I said as I felt my control slipping away again,

"Mark me" I growled as I watched his eyes filling with lust again, the pupils were widened largely,

"As you wish my Mate" Derek's Wolf growls as he places his hands on my hips and then flips me so I was clearly on my hands and knees,

I could feel his cock ramming into my snatch as I growled, my walls going over his cock's slowly growing knot, I moaned and groaned

as Derek wrapped his arms around my lower belly.

"Derek make me yours" I moaned as he made the speed faster as the process to grow into a pace that was basically inhuman,

"Gonna fill you up till your belly is swollen and filled with my children" He growled as he licked my other shoulder that was waiting to

be marked as I felt my eyes rolling up into my skull,

"Derek please" I growled as he soon sank his fangs into my other shoulder, I moaned as I came hard upon his cock and growing knot,

I felt his fangs leave my shoulder as I decided to flip us over so I was riding him hard, I leaned down and sank my fangs into his other

shoulder that was now marked, I let it go and his hands found my hips again and I started bouncing more and more as I cried out

feeling my walls draw him into my core as I soon howled feeling my cervix open as his knot popped inside of me, I felt him spurting

hot streams of cum deep inside of me, my claws found his chest as I raked them down his pecs, blood coated my claws as I was going

to collapse, but I watched as the claw marks healed before Derek wrapped his arms around me and his cock ejaculated again as the

knot locked inside of my pussy. I was shivering from the aftershock, my heat was still a bit active but it began to cool down as I was

gaining total control over myself.

"I gotta yeah Jace" Derek whispered in my ear as I smiled,

"I wish we could stay like this forever" I said as I hand

my hand over his heart, feeling it beat against his chest.

"So do I Jace, So do I" He said with a groan as I swiveled my hips a bit,

"Nice" He growled a bit as I kissed his cheek that was growing scruff,

"Don't shave the scruff" I said making him smile,

"Why not?" He asked as I smiled at him, my hair falling over my shoulders,

"Cause it makes you more mature instead of your hairless cheeks making you look like you have a baby face" I said making him

slap my ass a bit,

"Ass" I growled as I nuzzled him, releasing my scent upon him,

"That was our first synced rut and heat" I said as he nodded,

"Sleep beautiful" Derek said as he moved the hair out of the way and I placed my head on my hands which were on his chest and fell asleep.


	3. Lunatic

Derek's lips connected to mine, I crawled into his lap as he placed his hands on the small of my back, I could feel his erection rubbing against

my vaginal lips, it made my body slightly tremble in anticipation as his lips kept pressing against mine. I felt his tongue ask for entrance, I

allowed it as I opened my mouth, Derek's hands clenched my ass as I began to grind on Derek's cock, I felt him kissing my neck as he nipped

lightly as I growled in moaning expression,

"Derek please" I begged as he smiled at me, I felt his fingers caressing my sensitive nipples as I moaned, gripping his hair in my hands to

keep myself quiet,

"You're carrying my pup, it makes my wolf..." He said as I saw his eyes glowing at me,

"hungry for you" He said as he smiled at me, he licked my nipples then began kissing down more and more till he reached my exposed

pussy under the blanket that was covering me, his tongue slowly began to lick up my entrance as I moaned as he licked more and more as I

wanted to feel so much more from him as my wolf was present as I made my eyes glow,

"Please Derek god fuck" I growled as he smirked and licked really hard against my clit,

"That's it Derek right there, don't you fucking stop" I moaned as he licked my clit and carefully entered two fingers in my pussy, I wanted

him to fuck me,but I was carrying his pup so I have to be careful 

"So demanding yet so loving, what do you want my Jace" Derek asked as I growled in pleasure, soon I moaned his name loudly, I bit my lip

as I felt Derek's fingers scratching lightly as I felt my juices soon spattering all over Derek's awaiting tongue, that was when he lapped any

stray juices that left my core as I was coming down from my high.

"So sweet" He said as I watched him, "Derek take me like the wolf I am" I growled as his eyes glowed,

"Are you sure it's safe" Derek asked as I made my eyes glow,

"Not so rough like when you were in rut" I said as I then placed myself on my hands and knees,

"Jace seeing you like this make me so proud, on display for me, your pussy dripping with want and desire, awaiting for my cock to fill it

more" He said as he was teasing me more and more by dragging his cock up and down my slit,

"Derek" I moaned as he kissed my spinal

bumps, he slid inside me easily due to how wet I was,

"God Derek" I growl as he steady his shaking hips, I know how much he was keeping his wolf in control for my sake,

"Derek lease" I grinned as I felt his hips going in and out of me as he gripped my hips lightly, as he found a pace, I felt my upper body

becoming heavy as my tits moved with his thrusts into my body,

"God Derek please" I moaned as I could hear his breathing in my ear,

"Jace you feel so good around my dick, your walls are so warm and so welcoming accepting me every time" He says as I feel one of his

hands playing with my chest,

"God Derek" I moaned loudly as he went a bit quicker, the veins of his cock were helping find my sweet spots a bit faster as I could

feel his dick starting to twitch.

"I'm gonna cum soon Jace how bad do you want it" Derek asked as I lifted my head,

"I want it all Derek, give it to me, please I want it so damn bad" I growled as I felt him making his pace going faster as his

hands find my waist,

"Jace" He growls before sinking his teeth into the back of my neck, placing a new claiming mark onto my body. I could hear him

groan my name as he stilled, pumping cum into my pussy, I moaned as my walls twitched around his dick, Derek pulled out of me,

I felt my walls working to keep the mixed cum of us both inside of me as I fell to my sides, fully exhausted from the act we committed

even as I was pregnant with our child, Derek pulled me onto the front of him as I yawned.


	4. Code Breaker

 Derek kissed me hard, but I kissed him slowly,

"No Foreplay damn it I need you inside me" I growled as I began to take my clothes off, he took his clothes off as well,

"Maybe a little foreplay" He said making his eyes glow, he kissed me then my claim bite, where it scarred so long ago ,

Derek got to my lower lips and began lapping it up hard,

"God Derek" I moaned loudly as he licked inside of me,

"You missed me that much" I groaned,

"Well you would if you got kidnapped and tortured" Derek replied as he lapped my clit and fingered me at the same time,

"OH Derek I can't take much more" I moaned as I realized I was sexually frustrated, Derek as he entered me,

"Derek I missed you so damn much" I cried into his arms as he gave me shallow thrusts, he was in total control, Derek just

kissed my neck as he went a bit faster as his length began to hit all my spots that needed to be hit or become filled with his

cock, I flipped over so I was on my hands and knees, Derek felt my ass as he stroked

my cheeks then thrusted deep into my cunt,

"Derek Please" I moaned as I could feel him deeper inside my body, his chest was on my upper back as he bucked deeply inside me, his

cocks tip kissing my enclosed womb where our child resided inside my one month belly,

"So rounded so full of my child makes me want to ravish you" He groaned deeply for me as he pulled out of me,

"What are you doing Derek" I asked as he flipped me so I was on my back, but he made sure I wasn't hitting the bed

too hard,

"Gonna make you mine, in the whole sense of the word, loved" He smiled as he licked my chest, his lips wrapping around

the nipple as I moaned and weeped from my lower lips, and his hand lightly rubbing the other before switching to my right

nipple, soon both became erected cause of the small ministration he did,

"enriched" He growled as he licked the shell of my ear as I sat up on his thighs, his cock rubbing by itself on my labia,  

I held his shoulders as I licked his whiskered covered cheeks, I was growing wet by how husky his breathing sounded,

"Wet for Me" He said as I spread my legs so he could feel with his fingers how wet I was for him, he wiggled them inside

of my pussy and I felt my claws grow however I made them turn into my nails again,

"Filled by me" He moaned as I licked my tongue on my hand as I felt his hardened cock began to pulsate, but he wasn't gonna cum till he

wanted to,

"I want to wake up to your pussy wet for me every day" He says in my ear as I glide my wet cunt upon him, making his dick wet

with every glide, I laid on my back as he enter,

"Take me" I moaned as he shook his head, I looked at him wondering what he was up to,

"No, I am going to make love to you Jacelyn" He says as he goes in slow despite how coated his dick is with my cum and how wet my walls

are,

" I am going to make love to you in every sense of the word" He says as he caresses my face,

"I never have made love to you yet" He said as he slowly thrusts into me,

"Then do it Derek I want to feel you" I said as I licked up his neck, nuzzling into his claim mark,

"You given me everything I ever wanted, now let me return the favor" He said as he continued the pace, it was perfect, his dick was hitting

new areas that were usually closed up when he went fast, but this was new for both Derek and I, he just kept going at a pace I can

agree with,

"Derek I love you" I groaned as my walls began to tighten around his cock,

"Jace nothing will ever take me from you, I love you" He says as he goes a tad faster but not as fast as fucking, it was making love at

a speed both he and I can agree on,

"Derek I am gonna cum soon" I said holding on to his shoulders,

"As am I" He growls as I bring him into a kiss, soon I was feeling his dick twitching inside me,

"Jace" He moans as I buck my hip but he shakes his head at me,

"Let me" He groans as I lick his shoulder, I sink my fangs to the claim mark, he howls as I feel his cock twitching inside me, but he

doesn't cum, he just bucks his hips still as I lap the blood from the claim and he growls but in a sexual way.

"Jace I love you so much" He says as I nod,

"I'm cumming" I moan as my walls contract in small orgasmic way, he keeps making love as he thrust even deeper but at the same

pace, the sound of skin slapping hit my ears,

"Jace" He moans as he sinks his fangs into my claiming spot, I howl as I finally feel him cum deep inside me, his hips buck as he is

against my pelvis, his cock not leaving as he empties his seed deep into my pussy, his dick pulsating hard as if he was holding back

till the dam broke inside him, everything he held inside of him was now here, his emotion and his pride, he placed his hand on my

stomach but lapped at the broken skin where he bit into me, I felt him pull out of me, his seed and my cum mixed together slowly

trickling out of my heat.


	5. Shape Shifted

"Watching you turn on another woman makes me want you even more now" Derek says as I smile, I cups his cheeks and bring his lips to mine,

he rests his hand on my hips as he takes my top off,

"Isaac is asleep we can't wake him up" I say as he smiles at me,

"I love a challenge" he grins at me,

"As do I" I say as I kiss him, he slightly growls as I grind him, I get him to finally sit down after I tear his shirt off his perfect body. I mewl

slightly as he takes my bra off, he laps and sucks my nipples till they point straight at him,

"So warm" He growls as he turns us so I am lying down, I feel him trailing down kisses on my body,

"Mmm Derek" I grin as he unbuttons my pants and takes both my jeans and underwear off,he probs a finger inside me and my walls

become wet and slick for him,

"Your so wet for my cock aren't you" He says as I see him lick the wetness off of his fingers then dips his fingers inside me again,

letting them go as he pleasures me deeply, I can feel the callous of all he does to keep me safe work at

my gspot,

"Oh my god Derek I want you so bad" I beg as he smiles,

"What do you want" He asked as I gave him a look that said are you kidding me,

"Kidding" He grins as he licks up my pussy lips, shivers run down my spine as he does figure 8s upon my lower body,

"God Derek I want you" I growled as I felt my walls pulse around his tongue, I feel his tongue lap up the juices,

"Nothing makes me more happier than see you cum by my tongue" He grins as I hear his zipper come undone, I hear his fabric

come off his body,

"But I didn't" I say but he smiles,

"Another time" He replies with a kiss to the forehead, another blowjob for another day that's fine, I look at my imprint's face

"I love you Jace" He says as I smile, , he kisses me as his cock enters my pussy, I moan as I can feel his veins pulsate with bloods

making my walls respond slightly,

"Derek your perfect" I say as he smiles at me, he pulls his hips back then pushes forward at a pace that makes me shutter, his continues

as I just see his eyes connect to mine,

"Nothing will make me leave you" Derek says as he continues to kiss me, my walls wrap around him like a vise, I feel his cock beginning

to rub me in the right ways, I just want him to fill me,

"Make me yours" Derek whispers into my ear, I flip him and begin to bounce on his  slick covered cock,

"That's it Jace guide me to pleasure you" He grins as I place his hands on my hips and go in a speed that begs for him to give me everything

he's got, I felt his cock hitting pockets inside of me that would make me shutter,

"That's right Jace make me yours" He says as he grabs my chest lightly and begins to play with my nipples, my body beginning to shutter

harder, he soon hits a spot inside of me that make me cum around him,

"Jace" He growls as I soon sink my fangs into his scar, he groans as I feel him cum deep into me. I flip him, so we are sitting up, I wrap

my legs around his waist as he continues to pulse inside me, I feel his fangs bite into my neck, causing me to come around his cock

again, he grins as I still feel him pulse inside me,

 


	6. Tattoo

Derek's hands cups my cheeks and presses his lips lips to mine, I shiver as his tongue licks my lower lip, I deny him, he growls before squeezing

my ass, I gasp, then he takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth, I moan as his tongue explores my inner mouth. He pulls away

smiling at me, I kiss him as I tear his shirt off as he smirks at me and tears my own shirt off, I can hear Your Heart by Damien Dawn playing on

a loop as Derek caresses the pale swollen globes that are my boobs, I feel him licking my nipples, it feels amazing, I moan as he plays with the

other,

"Derek don't tease me" I tell him as he smiles at me,

"Wait here" He says as I laid in bed,

"OK" I replied before seeing him holding a very interestingly realistic Vibrator in his hands,

"Really?" I questioned him as he sets it down beside us as he goes back to playing with my nipples,

"I am going to make you beg for my cock baby" He says as his eyes glow,

"Three words bring it on" I grinned at him, he smirks as I growled, he trails his kisses down my slightly swollen belly, he smirks as he tears off

my shorts, he licks up and around my pussy lips, I tried to keep my my legs shut, but he puts them over his shoulder and digs in, licking up

my clit and thrusting two of his fingers inside me, I groan as I hold the headboard,

"Oh Derek" I moaned as he continues to eat me out, I wanted him make love to me so bad but I won't give him satisfaction just yet. I feel the

coil tightening as I moan out lowly, Derek nips my clit light then I groan as I orgasm all over his hand and mouth, Derek keeps licking as I

come down from my high, I watched as he places my legs down, the vibrator was in his hands, he smiles at the vibration speed,

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked as I nod slowly, he just smiles as I hear him turning up the speed, the constant buzzing was

making me more wet by the second, Derek places the vibrator near my pussy and probs it slowly, but I flash my eyes, Derek just slides

it in. I groan as he lets the vibrator still, but I growled. I stop growling then start moaning again as he turns the speed up high, he pulls

it out then slides it back into me, the vibrators and pattern on it make me grip the headboard harder this time, I hear slight cracks, but

I see Derek turning the setting higher. He flicks my clit as he thrusts the vibrator into me,

"Derek stop teasing me please" I say as I feel sweat going down my body,

"My sweet hot and bothered baby mama" He growled as he pulls out the cum covered vibrator, I smirked as his pants are showing

his erection, I licked the vibrator before taking it into my mouth and licking the essence of myself off of the plastic,

"Jace" Derek says as I let the vibrator out of my mouth, he sets it down on the night stand. I kiss him and let him explore my

mouth, I unbuckled his pants and he gets rid of them, I smirked as his erection was throbbing, so I take it in my hands and licked up

the shaft, he groans as I take him in my mouth.

"Jace" He moans lowly as he lays back, I just smirked as it throbs more and more in my mouth, I licked up the underside of it, I

see his hands holding the sheets as I just continued to do it to him, he hands grip my head lightly as I begin to surround his cock

with my throat, I bob my head lowly as I begin to shake my ass,

"Jace" He moans as I let his cock go.

"Give me Derek" I growled, he smirks as he thrusts slowly into me, my back facing the spiral staircase, I wrapped my legs around

his waist and placed my upper legs on his lower back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, we just stare into one another,

"This is making love, and I will never cheat on you Jace" Derek says as I feel his cock throbbing even more and more inside me.

I hear footsteps coming down the steps,

"Hey Derek I'm gonna look for Boyd and Erica" I turned to see Isaac staring at us, Derek covers my lower body as quickly as he could

"Get Out" Derek growls Alpha like at our beta, Isaac quickly rushes out the door , I hear a door shut, I made myself relax as I just hold

Derek against my body as I take a good look at him, he is shaking and so I made my eyes glow at my mate, he is sweating but I move

my hips letting his cock go deeper inside my pussy, he groans at my movement,

"Jace you make me feel" Derek groans into my neck as my sweat coats my body, making me slightly glow in the moonlight coming

though the giant balcony window,

"You are amazing Jace" He says holding my hip and making me bounce on his cock more and more, the pockets inside me opening

up as the veins of the erection inside me. I moan and feel his cock getting harder and harder inside me.

"Tell me your getting close" I asked as he growls at me,

"Not even close" He groaned as I smiled,

"Just give me" I moaned more and more as my legs tighten around his waist as he smiles at me.

"I love you so much" I groan as I cum all over his cock,

"I love you so much more baby" He growled as I move more in a swiveling like motion, it felt so great then I felt him holding me, his

eyes looked into my and he smiled,

"Cum with me Jace" He says as I smiled I bounced more then I felt his shiver as he stilled, I moan as he growled loudly, we had

came together, I could feel my walls coating his cock with my essence and his cock was coating my walls in his cum,

making me his canvas. Derek's hands were holding me to his chest. He placed me on my side after he pulled out, I felt my walls

pulsating more and more, our essences were mixing as they dripped out of me, Derek got out of bed and cleaned himself. I

looked up at him and smiled, he smiled then got another paper towel and cleaned me up. He threw away the paper towel and got

on a pair of sweatpants.


	7. Motel California

Derek holds me close as I kiss him hard, I smiled as his hands end up on my hips, I straggle him as my hands end up on his chest, kissing him

furiously as I began to grind the best I could on his jean cladded erection that was growing,

" Jace please"He begs as I take my shirt off, exposing myself to him, he smiles as his lips trail down my chin, neck, I groan hard as I feel his

fangs nip at the claim bit that was bestode upon my shoulder long ago,

" Such a good boy" I groan in his ear, I feel his hands on my large globes, I moan loudly as I felt him take my bra off, his lips went to

one nipple while he got his fingers and wetted them and began rubbing my other nipple, he tweaked it hard, but pleasurable, I was

moaning as I was still straddling his hips, I feel my lower pussy getting really wet to the point my panties were wet. He was smirking as

he stared up at my pleasure filled face, it felt so good I didn't want this to end. Derek then moans as I take his pants and boxers off,

I get down on my knees, feeling his cock in my hands, I lick up the large underside before taking the tip in my mouth,

" Ah Jace, I don't wanna cum in your mouth" Derek says as I smiled, I get up and smiled, I get on the bed and take off my jeans and

panties to reveal my wet pussy to my mate,

" Jace you look delicious" Derek says as I smiled, he trailed kisses down to my wet heat, he lick up it and I let out a loud groan,

" Derek god" I growled as he licked inside long and hard,

" GOD" I screamed as I came all over his tongue, 

" My name's Derek" He says as I growled at him, he grips my hips as I turn on my hands and knees, I feel his cock's

head probing my entrance,

" Derek please..fill me...oh god" I moaned as I feel him stretching my walls, his chest finds my back as he pumps his hips into me,

his cock rubbing my walls and gspot right, I grip the sheet  then my hands go to the headboard, I grip hard as his fingers do figure

eights on my clit,

" Geez Derek please don't tease me anymore, I've been good" I begged as I was feeling so much tension,

" Then cum baby girl" His voice sounded like pure sex. I moaned very loudly as I came around his cock, he groaned

as I felt hot liquid filling me up, he stilled as he was breathing hard, he pulled out of me. I laid down as he got out of bed and got

a towel, I heard some water running for a second before he came back and cleaned both of us up. 


	8. Anchor

I kiss Derek long and hard, his neck was wrapped in my arms,

" Derek make love to me, it's been so long" I moaned as his lips find my neck, I feel his tongue licking the scar upon my shoulder,

" You give me energy" Derek growls as I moaned, my wetness making my walls sensitive,

" God Derek" I moaned as he began to trail down kisses on my body. I feel Derek's claws scrape my lower skin, he smiles as I watched him

claws off my panties, I growled as I felt his tongue enter my wet heat,

"God Derek you and that tongue" I moaned as he licked up my slit hard,

" It makes me want you more, your taste is for me alone" He growls as he presses three fingers deeply inside my pussy,

" God damn it Derek" I growled as I felt my claws coming out, I gripped the metal headboard hard, I cried out his name as my pussy

clenched hard around his fingers, I watched as my True Imprint licks my wetness that is on his glistening fingers,

"So sweet" He grinned before kissing me slowly, this is torture, but pleasurable torture. I feel his cock's head slowly grind on my lower

parts,

" Stop teasing me love" I growled as I feel him part my lower lips and enter me, I moaned lowly, but Derek's lips caught mine. He stills

as he gripped my ankles and places them over his shoulders,

" Damn Derek" I whimpered as he began slowly thrusting inside me,

" You feel so perfect to me baby" Derek says as I feel him hitting inner pockets inside me,

" God Derek please stop with the slow shit" I growled as his eyes glowed blue,

" Yes Mam" He growls before pistoning inside me, I gripped the metal head bored tightly, I felt filled and stretched as the sound of

skin slapping skin was echoing in my ears, my walls coating his cock like every emotion that I put into our relationship, our marriage 

" Derek I'm about to cum" I growled as he smirked at me, he flipped us over and placed his hand on my ass as I rode him,

" Come on Baby" I growled as he opened his eyes, he brought his body up to mine and kissed me hard and held me tightly as the

familiar sensation of his knot expanding, I feel his lips

trailed to claim mark, he bites making me cling to him hard,

" God Derek" I say as I hold his body to mine,

" I love you so much" Derek whimpers in my ear as he kisses the shell, I moan a bit as he swivels his hips a bit.  We just laid down,

holding one another close till his knot deflated, he pulled out, I whimpered a bit at the loss,

" I got you baby" Derek says as I smiled, he got a paper towel and cleaned up both.


	9. Galvanized

" Jace please" Derek whimpered in my ears as I grinned, kissing him as I pressed him on the bed, my hips grinding against his denim cover

cock," You have not idea what being away has done to me" I growled as he kissed my neck, I feel my clothes being tore, but I growled at

him to make him stop,

" Slow down baby" I say as he takes his clothes off and I take mine off,

" So beautiful" Derek says as he feels the pale globes on my chest,

" Missed you Derek so much, please I hate being patient"  I growled as I grabbed his ass,

" OH I missed that about you" Derek growls as I nip his claim bite,

" Come on Derek show me how much you missed me" I growled as he slowly thrusted into me then flipped me over,

" Oh DEREK" I growled as he gripped my hips and kept going, the way his cock's veins were hitting sweet spots inside of me made my

toes start curling,

" Come on baby, let me hear you scream my name" Derek growled in my ears as I felt his claws digging into my hips,

" Derek please I want you to fill me with pups" I growled as he went faster and harder,

" What my mate wants, my mate gets" Derek whispered in my ears,

" In bed I'm the Alpha" Derek growls as I feel him slap my ass, my pussy walls clenching around him more and more as he soon licks up

my spine, 

" OH DEREK" I growled as I feel him lick the base of my neck then sink his teeth into it,

" DEREK GOD" I roared as I came all over his cock, his fangs deep into the back of my neck, I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head.

" JACE" Derek growled as I felt his knot expand fast, I came again by the force of his knot popping inside me, we laid down spooning

style, it was the only position we can do when he knots me from behind, I feel his fangs leave my neck then he laps the blood that was

there,

" God Jace I missed you" Derek growled as another spurt of cum entered me, I growled lovingly as it entered me, 

" As I missed you" I say as I wiggled my hips, he groaned at this and held me still,

" Easy baby, I'm trying to fill you to Babytown" Derek growled as I smirked at him,

" Just hold me" I whimpered as he smiled and placed his head on mine, it was like an hour and a half before his knot deflated.

 


	10. Muted

I gripped Derek's hair as he kisses me,

" Derek make love to me baby" I growled as he smiled at me,

" Gotcha love" Derek replied as I felt his fangs nipping on my neck,

" So perfect" I growled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, I used my claws to tear his shirt off, he groans as I dragged my human

nails down his back,

" God Jace" Derek groaned as I smirked, I pulled him into bed with me as I kissed him harder,

" God I need your knot" I growled against his neck,

" Gonna give it to you" He replied as I grinded against him, he takes his pants and boxers off, I licked my hand before rubbing his cock in

my hands, I take him in my mouth, I lick the underside of his cock as he places his hands on my head, guiding me, till I stop,

" Give me" Derek growls as his yellow eyes glow,

" Give you what?" I asked innocently.

" God want your pussy so bad" He growled as I smirked, I take my pants off and I smiled as he got on top of me and thrusted inside,

" Geez Derek" I groaned as he smirked at me," Well you were wet enough" He grinned as I kissed him long and hard.

" Just shut up and take me" I growled as he smiled at me, I groaned as he continued to do so, his thick vein making it so much easier to

take his hot length inside me,

 " OH GOD" I growled as he continued to do this to me, giving me pleasure as I can feel my walls becoming wetter and wetter, till I explode.

" Derek" I groaned as I came all over his cock and balls, I hear him groan as I feel his knot expand as he came.

 " Easy baby filling you is a job of mine" He grinned before thrusting forward inside of me and relaxing,

" A job I take pride in" He growled before biting into my claim bite,

" God" I groaned as he smiled at me, I caressed his cheek as he smiled at me,

" Thank you" He whispered as we lied on our sides, it was a hour and a half before his knot deflated.


	11. I.E.D

" Come on baby" Derek says as he licked the shell of my ear, I groaned as I straddled him, 

" Asshat that's my thing" I growled as he grinded my bottom, I groaned as I held him,

" Don't test me Derek" I said as I removed his shirt, I feel his fit body under my palms,

" You're so tense" I grinned as he moaned, I smiled as I take my own shirt off along with my bra.

" I'm tense because you're teasing me, Jace" He replied as he sat up and wrapped an arm around my back and gripped my hair as he kissed

me, I gripped his hair as I pushed him down,

" Come on Derek" I moaned as he thrusted up, my claws were out as I see red,

" Derek don't tease me" I moaned as he began twisting my nipples a bit,

" OH God Derek" I growled as his lips wrapped around my nipple, I moan and mewled as I held his shoulder,

" I will tease you till your begging for my cock" He growled as I lifted his face and kissed him again, he twists me and I was on the bed, I

feel something on my wrists,

" What are you up to?" I asked as he smirked, I am bound now, I watched as he got a blindfold and another set of restraints, he

takes off the rest of my clothes and I am bare as the day I was born.

" Ok this is new" I told him as he smirked, I watched as he puts the restraints on my ankles, but I groaned as the blindfold was on,

I can't see anything, I soon feel his tongue on my pussy, 

" Oh god Derek" I moaned as he kept licking long strides,

" I told you Jace, I'm gonna make you beg for my knot" He growled as my sense of sight was gone, it was increasing my sense of touch,

" Derek please" I mewled as he continued, but I feel a finger go inside me, feeling about till he pressed up in a curling motion,

" God Derek" I moaned as I tried pulling the restrain, but nothing happened." Oh come on Jace" He growled against my ear, I felt my

walls tightening,

" OH GOD" I moaned out but Derek stopped as I was about to cum,

" Derek what" I asked as I heard him chuckling,

" Oh no Jace, you've been bad" He said as I felt his finger go to my clit, I was squirming now,

" I've been good" I said as I felt his finger twisting in a figure eight motion,

" Oh I know, I just wanna see how bad I can get you to beg" he whispered in my ear.

" God DEREK" I moaned as his tongue went back to my lower body, his tongue entered and I groaned as his hands went to my inner

thighs and held me down, it was so fluid motion that I felt my walls clenching around his tongue, I groaned as he stopped,

" Derek please" I whimpered as I hear him groan, I feel a finger go inside me again, curling his fingers as he made three go

inside me, I squirmed, but Derek held down my belly as he stopped moving his fingers,

" You want my cock Jacy?" He asked as I nodded furiously, I hear him chuckle as he began to add another finger, I growled out

as I felt an orgasm building up,

" Derek please" I begged, I was about to cum, but he stopped, 

" Derek what the fuck" I growled as I hear his pants coming off, I shut up as I felt his cock at my entrance, my wetness was

building up as he began rubbing the tip along the lips of my pussy, long slow strokes, I was whimpering now as I wanted to cum,

it was a dam that wanted to burst open. Derek stopped as I was getting closer,

" Come on Jace" He growled against my ear, I was gonna cry, he then takes off the blindfold and I looked into his eyes, he smiles

as he kissed my cheeks, and pulls back

" Derek I swear to god this is torture" I mewled as I wanted to cum already, he has denied me four times,

it was building up so bad. He pulled away as I sighed, he smirks as I stared him in the eyes, I watched as he takes the ankle

restraints off, he smirks as he goes down again, I moaned as I squeezed his head with my thighs, but he holds them down with

force, I was so close, but once again he stopped, I wanted to cry so much.

" How bad do you wanna cum Jace?" He asked as I felt a tear going down my face,he wiped it away before I felt his cock at my

pussy lips again, he stared into my eyes before thrusting hard inside me, I moaned loudly as he gripped my hips, I wrapped my

legs around his waist, I growled as the dam broke, Derek kissed me as my juices coated his cock, I moaned in his mouth as he

continued to thrust long and deep, he started kissing my neck and I felt his fangs pierce my claim bite, I moaned as he pulled

them away.

" Derek PLEASE" I groaned as he swivels his hips and I groaned louder as I felt myself getting hotter as his knot began to inflate,

Derek tore off the restraints as I pulled my wrist away and moved his head to the side, I pierced my fangs in his claim scar. He

moaned loudly as his knot locked us together, I let go of his shoulder and smiled as he looked tired.

" Kiss me" I whimpered as he swiveled his hips, his lips found mine as I gripped his hair in my hands, I dragged one hand down

his head and cupped the back of his neck to drag him deeper into the kiss, Derek pulled back as I rested my head on his shoulder,

 " I'm gonna be so damn sore" I groaned as his cock came again, sending his essence into me,

" I'm glad you're the one to take what I gave you" Derek whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and

flipped us so I was on top, I rested my head on his chest, his hand went to my upper back and began to rub it to calm me from

the overstimulation I received from him. I waited for an hour before his knot deflated, I felt his cock fall out of me, but I was too

damn comfortable to move, so I fell asleep on my True imprint with his cum inside of me.

 


	12. Orphaned

" Derek" I growled as I jumped up, he gripped my ass as I kissed him hard, 

" Jaclyn" He growled as his eyes flashed gold, I began to kiss his neck and sinking my fangs into his claim bite, he moaned as I slammed him on the bed, he looked so intrigued with my new behavior,

" Jace please" He moaned as I smirked, I was gonna do something that Derek didn't expect,

" Do you give me permission?" I said as I let my Alpha Pheromones out,

" Yes Jace" Derek whimpered as I smirked, that's not what I wanted to hear.

" Yes WHAT?" I asked as I made my eyes glow, I heard a gulp, I giggled as he nodded,

" Yes Alpha" He moaned as I sat up,

" Good boy" I smirked as he was watching me, I was going to show Derek a new side of me, one he has never seen before, one that had fantasies to fill,

" Take your clothes off, Der" I growled as I went of a box, it was under our bed, as I got up he was buck ass naked, I had a collar, leash, handcuffs, lube and a cock ring, his eyes went wide, I smirked as I placed each item on the desk near our bed, I licked his cock, he moaned lowly as I smirked.

" On your knees" I grinned as he groaned, he did as I said, I smirked, I got the handcuffs and cuffed him, the handcuffs had fuzz on them so it wouldn't hurt him, I got the chain and wrapped it on the headboard, his knees would support him as his upper body was being slightly stretched, 

" This is new" Derek muttered as I grabbed the cock ring and put it on him, I smirked as I made the vibration turn on, he moaned as I scratched his back, leaving scratch marks, I smirked as he watched me, I took all my clothes off, his ass was on display for me,I got some lube in my hands and rubbed them together,

" I'm gonna enjoy this baby" I growled in his ear before I wrapped my lubed hand around his hardened cock, I hear him moan and grunt as I was bringing a new sensation to his dick, I was getting wet as I hear him, I smirked,

" Remember all those times you slapped my ass?" I asked as he pouted at me.

" You know what they say Payback's a bitch" I growled as I was rubbing my hands together, I pulled my hand back and slapped his pale ass, he moaned as I see red starting,

" Let's count" I grinned,

" To what?" He asked before I smirked,

" To ten" I growled as he whimpered, I got the collar on him and I pulled the leash, he moaned, I bit the leash end, I warmed up my hand again, Derek's cock was red and wanting, it twitched as the cock head was covered in precum, 

" Ready baby?" I asked as he whimpered,

" If you whimper, it gets harder" I growled before slapping his left cheek.

" One" He moaned as he was visibly shaking, I smirked, I slapped his ass again, not using my full strength,

" Two" He cried out as his cock was twitching more, I did it again,

" Three" He whimpered, I smirked, I slapped a bit harder, Derek's ass was becoming red,

" Four" He grunted as he wasn't showing weakens, I'm proud,

" One more" I growled as I see him scared,

" What happened to ten?" He asked as I smirked, I grinned as I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard,

" FIVE" He moaned out, he was shaking,

" You wanna cum? Don't you Derek?" I asked as he nodded hard.

" Yes Alpha" He whimpered, I uncuffed him, unleashed him in a sense, he got the collar off and kissed me, I watch as he put the cock ring on the table, he licked my pussy, I moaned as I gripped his hair as he smirked,

" Way to spice up" He growled as he placed his lubed up cock into me fast, I felt his cock going fast, not giving me a break, I was feeling an orgasm,

" I'm gonna cum Derek" I growled as he smirked,

" Then cum baby" He growled as I screamed, my walls gripping him tight, Derek placed his hands near my head as I writhed under him, he felt so good, he is my drug,

" You're my personal receiver" He growled as he gripped my throat,

" This is different" I gripped his shoulder, he kissed me as I felt another orgasm coming up, Derek was thrusting hard and long,

" GOD DEREK" I moaned into his mouth, I felt him groan in my mouth, I felt his cock getting bigger,

" Let me fill you baby, let me give you a baby, I'm gonna fill you to BabyTown" He growled before sinking his fangs into my claim scar,

" Derek" I groaned as I feel him cum deeply inside of me, 

" Gonna knot you up, make you moan, make you cum around my knot" Derek growled as I feel his knot swelling fast, I see my lower belly swell abit, from the cum inflation, he breathed heavily as I turned us over, I nuzzled him, he rubbed my back,

" That was new" I grinned as he huffed,

" Never knew you had a kinky side Jace" Derek grumbled as I chuckled,

" Had it since I met you Derek, I just thought you wouldn't accept it" I said as I groaned, his cock let another wave of cum enter me, Derek chuckled as I stared at him, this was a new side of me that Derek is accepting, I purred lowly as he was using a pressure point to bring a comfort to me I felt Derek's chest rise and fall, we just stayed in each others arms,it was about two hours before I feel his cock's knot deflated, before falling out of my pussy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Time Of Death

Derek kissed me, I smiled as he took control, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I removed his shirt,

" Derek please" I begged as he smiled,

" Oh I will" He grunted before carrying me to the bed, as he laid me, he flipped me over,

" Please Derek" I moaned as he got my shirt off, I smiled as he kissed my belly,

" So full of my baby" He growled humanly, I feel his lips kissing my hip bones, where I had some sensitivity,

" Your baby" I groaned as he takes my pants and underwear off. Derek licked at my core, I gripped his hair hard,

" Come on Jace, Cum for me" Derek growled, I squirted all over his lips, he lapped at it, he looked at me,

" You taste so good Jace" He says as I gripped the sheets, he smiled as he got his clothes off, I feel his cock near my pussy lips, 

" Come babygirl" He said as I laid down, he kissed me before entering me slowly, I moaned as he kissed me, he thrusted slowly,

" I'm making sweet love to you baby" He said as I smiled, it was perfect, he kissed my neck, I smiled as he kissed the claimscar,

" God I don't have the stamina I had as a wolf" He groaned as I smiled, he began to rapidly circle my clit.

" Cum Jace, Cum for me" He grunted in my ear, I moaned as I squirted all over his cock, he groaned, 

" I'm cumming baby" he groaned as I smiled, he moaned hard as I felt him fill me, he didn't knot me. 

"Thank you" I whimpered as he pulled down and laid on his side.

 


	14. A Promise To The Dead

Derek slowly got my clothes off, it felt like old times,

" Make love to me Derek" I moaned as he got his clothes off,

" I will" He grinned as he licked my nipples, 

" Oh god" I moaned as he began rubbing my clit, 

" So horny and wet for me" He stated as he went faster,

" Have you seen you?" I asked as he smirked at me, he then licked my pussy lips.

" God Derek" I moaned as I came over his mouth, he licked till I calmed, he then thrusted slowly inside me,

" Geez" I cried out as he then kissed me, I kissed back as I tasted myself, he thrusted at a comforting pace,

" Not wasting any time" He grunted as I wrapped my legs around his waist,

" Derek please" I moaned out as he sank his human teeth into my claim bite, till I felt it pierce my skin,

" Derek" I cried out he continued before grunting my name, I felt him cum. He went to his side after pulling out,

" Thank you" I whimpered before kissing him deeply, I loved Derek so much that it hurt, but at the same time felt good he is my lover,


	15. Broken Glass

" Oh Derek, I want your knot locked up inside me" I growled as my legs wrapped around his waist, he kissed me hard, I grip his hair in

my hands

" Gonna make you so full of my baby" Derek growled against my ear, I groaned as he smirked, his eyes glowing into mine,

" So hot" I growled as he got my clothes off, he made me stand before getting on his knees,

" Derek" I moaned as he thrusted two fingers inside me, he suckled on my clit, I moaned loudly as he smirked, I cried as I came over

his wanting mouth, he kept licking, guiding me through my orgasm, I growled as I pushed him away, I growled as he bites into my

claim bite, he smirked as I felt his eyes on my body, I pushed him down before taking his length into my mouth, he growled as he

guided me, I was soon deepthroating him,

" GOD Jace I don't wanna cum in your mouth" He growled as I got up, he rids himself of clothing.

" Present yourself to me Jace" Derek growled as I whimpered, but I got on the bed, my ass in the air, I was on my hands and knees,

I heard bones cracking, I see Derek was in wolf form, I got the idea, I got on the ground, I phased into my wolf form, I pawed at his

muzzle,

_' Glad we can hear each others thoughts'_ I gave Derek a wolfish smile, he made his eyes glow,

_' Oh how I want to mount you like a bitch in heat'_ Derek growled into my mind as I wagged my tail,

_' Then do it SourWolf'_ I whimpered into his thoughts,

_' Oh I plan to'_ He replied as I felt his tongue licking my wolf form's pussy, I whined as he growled, showing dominance,

_' Derek please knot me with your wolven cock'_ I whimpered into his mind, he growled before I felt his front paws go around my

middle, he began thrusting against my sex, I soon felt his cock enter me, it was erected, I howled at him, he thrusted so hard

then I felt knot enter me, I felt myself phasing back, I son felt Derek's skin instead of fur, we lied on our sides,

" That was new" I said as he kissed my shoulder, his knot was enlarged inside me, trying to breed another baby into me, he

thrusted up close to my womb, I moaned as he pulled my right leg over his, giving him a better angle of attack.

" Like I told you Jace, gonna knot a baby in you" He growled as I smiled,

" You're in rut" I cried as he thrusted hard into me,

" Yes I am" He growled before sinking his fangs into the back of my neck, he thrusted hard as I felt the tip of his cock enter

my womb a bit before he cupped my lower belly and he ejaculated deeply, I felt my womb stretching, filling with his cum,

" You're mine Jace" Derek growled as he thrusted hard, I moaned out for him, his eyes glowing deep blue. His wolf must

want me pregnant that bad with his pup again, soon his knot went down and he slowly pulled out of me,

" Sorry if I got rough on you" Derek said as I see a small swell of my lower belly, his seed trying to breed me,

" It was different, but a good different" i said as he cuddled with me, It was different, but it always was,


	16. Wolves Of War

" Come" Derek growled as I felt his hands trailing up my shirt before he hooks his fingers around the bottom, I growled as I kiss him softer yet

firm, I sit him down, I begin to grind on him, feeling his erection, I groaned as his hands get my shirt off, revealing myself to him,

" Derek" I moaned as I felt my core becoming so much wetter, almost seeping through my panties, Derek growls then rips my bra off,

" Don't be like that...OH" I cry out as he begins to roughly caress my chest, I hold myself, but end up on my hands and knees, Derek slowly 

removes my pants, then hooks two fingers around the band then roughly removes them,

" God Jace" Derek growls as I feel my pussy begin to weep, he flips me over, I gripped the headboard as he removes his clothes,

" Smell so sweet" Derek growls before licking the outer part of me, I groan as I feel his fingers enter me, four of them,

" God damn it" I growled as he begins to scratch in a curling motion, his thumb began circling my clit, I wanted him, I made my wants known.

" I want you" I cried as he snickers at my plea, he keeps going, I feel my walls surround him tightly, 

" God" I cried as I felt my walls contract around him, he smiles as I am a panting mess, I feel his fingers pull away, I whimper at the loss, but

his fingers are at my lips,

" Suck" He commanded, I open my lips, he sticks them in and I eagerly suck, I lick in an upward motion, tasting sweetness coat my tongue,

" Taste?" He asked as I feel him twist a nipple, I cry out as I feel so wet for him that it hurt,

" So good" I moaned before he sits up, his dick was erected,

" Suck" He growled as I see his eyes glowing, I get on my knees, kissing the tip of the cock, then giving kitten licks to it, soon licking the

under base, he snarled, I opened my mouth and take him in, he moans lowly, I take him deep,

" God love when you take my dick" Derek growled, I feel his hand holding my head, then pushing my head forward, I gag a bit, then relax,

I hollowed my cheeks, feeling his large girth, I unconsciously begin to rub my clit, feeling my wetness coat my hand.

" So dirty Jace" He growled as he began to thrust his cock in my mouth, I feel the tip hitting my throat then dip down, effectively for sure,

deepthroating him,

" God wanna fill you cunt up with my seed" He growled as I rub my clit faster, the wetness was getting so much worse, wanting him more.

" Jace" He growled out as I feel his cock becoming bigger, he cums a bit then slowly pulls out of my mouth, some cum was still on his tip,

I swallowed what he had given me,

" Dirty girl" He grinned before he flips me onto my hands and knees,

" Derek, I want you so bad" I cry out as I feel his very erected cock tip rubbing my out slit, coating it,

" Please" I cry out as I feel his teeth sink onto the base of my neck, his cock thrusts into me.

" Derek" I cried out as once again I came, his cock becoming coated with my juices,

" Gonna breed you" He murmurs before he snaps his hips forward, making me cry out, I feel one hand pulling me up, I was shocked as his

hand wraps around my throat, squeezing it, just enough for me to catch my breath, I moan out as he snaps his hips up hard, meeting my

GSpot,

" God Derek" I retorted as his fangs sank into my skin, my moans and cries getting loud, another hand snakes it's way to my clit, rubbing

more and more, my pussy walls clench around him, I felt my voice was lost, only whimpers coming out of my throat.

" Gonna breed you so full of my baby, Jace, you're mine" He snarled before sinking his fangs into the back of my neck, I cry out as I came

again,

" So mine, so wanting, so giving, so much" He growled as I was full of whimpers, he gives a particular thrust that made me writh in feeling,

" So impatient" He growled in my ear, I was shaking because of the over stimulation, his right hand on my throat and his left was circling

my clit,

" Yet so much of a reward" He snaps his teeth together, I am having hot flashes,

" Gonna knot you" He whispers as his thrusts get faster and harder, I can feel the tip hitting my cervix.

" You want that?" He asked as he then puts more power into his thrusts, I feel every vein on his rod opening me up,

" .....Yes" I whimpered as I had some trouble to speak, but I got the word out, he growled before thrusting firm, I just take it, my body

was sweating, 

" Gonna fill you up" He growled as I felt my head lull to the side, 

" You take everything I give you" He growled into my ear, my head ends on his shoulder, his lips find my ear shell and nip at it, my

stimulation was too much, I whimpered as my juices coat his inner thighs, he snickers at that,

" Lubing me up huh baby girl" He growled in a wolfish tone,

" I...always...do" I whimpered as he rubs my clit faster, I whine as I was about to break, he is giving me so much pleasure, I weakly

bring a hand to grip his hair, bringing his face to mine, his lips find mine, I can taste my blood on his tongue. The hand on my neck

moves to my cheek, I cry into his mouth as I came all over his cock, my walls tightening around hi fast and tight, I weakly open my

eyes, he is smiling as he growled out before sinking his teeth into me, I cried out in a whimpering tone, I feel his cock's swell, I was

still shaking because of overstimulation. His lips kissing every part of me he can reach, we lay down, I can feel my womb filling with

his seed,

" So perfect" He says as he rubs my sweaty body with his cool hand,

" Thank....you" I said as I closed my eyes, I sighed as he relaxed, slick on his thigh. His heartbeat loud in my ears, I love him so.


	17. Wolven Behavior

Derek presses his lips to mine, I let my arms wrap around his neck, I pulled back as he smiled,

" I want another baby" I told him as he smiled,

" So my wife wants another child?" He asked as I began grinding my legs together to create friction,

" Please" I whimpered as he made his eyes glow,

" Gonna breed you up with my pups" He growled before his lips began to trail down my body, soon his lips wrapped around my left nipple and his right hand began to tweak my right bud, I whimpered as I was beginning to become wetter,

" Don't tease me" I begged as he growled against my breast, his teeth twisting the bud caused me to cry out in pleasure. I felt his hand trailing down to my clit, his thumb began to rub in a figure eight motion.

" Oh god" I cry as I feel his fingers curling inside me, I bucked against his hands,

" Gonna love you Jace" He growled as I smiled, soon I feel my body shuddering with pleasure,

" Please Derek don't tease, fill me with your pups" I whimpered as I feel his lips beginning to pull away from my nipple then he presses kisses on my belly,

" Gonna fill you up till you're full of my baby" He growled as I bucked up, but his left hand hold my stomach down, to anchor me.

" Oh god, that shouldn't sound hot" I cried out as I came all over his hand, 

" Good girl, such a good girl" He grinned as I felt sweat trailing down my forehead, Derek kisses my thighs before pulling his fingers out, I watched as he licked his fingers,

" Ready baby?" He asked as I lifted my head,

" What do you think?" I asked as he made his eyes glow their new color.

" OK" He grinned before thrusting inside me, I was tight, I moaned out, but Derek's lips found mine, I feel his hand grab my right leg and lift it up as he thrusts into me,

" Baby please" I begged as he continued the slow pace, I felt his left hand caressing my side,

" You feel so good Jace, so perfect, so baring of my seed" He growled in my ears, I moaned as I bucked my hips up, he growled at this,

" Patience, baby girl, we gotta do this right" He growled in my ears.

" Slow and steady" I nodded to him, he felt so good inside me, I can feel his knot starting to swell, 

" Pleasure me please?" I asked as he grinned, his thumb began rubbing my clit up and down, I began to tense against him,

" Derek for you being in rut, you are willing to take it slow" I said as he grinned at me, he presses kisses against my claim scar, I moaned as he did this, it was a weak spot for me one that I can accept and love,

" You're too good for me, you're my light in a sea of darkness, and I love you for that" He whispered in my ears, I lifted my knees to his thrusting hips, to guide him through pleasuring both of us.

" I'm getting close My Jace" He growled as I felt his knot starting to catch, I began opening up to him, I wanted pregnant, my wolf wanted to be pregnant, Derek and his wolf wanted the same,

" Gonna knot you Jace" He growled as I feel his hips stutter, getting deeper and faster,

" Don't say it, do it please" I begged as he nods, he places his hands at the side of my head and I feel his knot swell,

" God JACE" He howled at this, I moaned loudly, I feel his seed filling me, my cervix opening and accepting me.

" Feel so perfect Derek" I told him as I lifted myself up, I caress his cheek, his stubble covered cheek, the ones that that leave beard burn on my body, I rub my thumb on it then kiss his lips, one of his hands ends up on my back, keeping close, I wince as he let another wave of cum enter my channel, filling my womb,

" You were made for me baby" He growled before thrusting deeper into me, pushing his cum deeper into my body. I get him to sit down, with his help, I situate in his lap, I smiled before kissing him, he presses deeper, I wrapped my legs around his waist and press him closer to my body.

" Let me ride you like a bronco" I whispered in his ear, I licked the shell of his ear, he shudders against me, I swivel my hips, he groans out at this,

" Gonna take every damn drop you have to offer me" I whispered before pulling the knot, he growled lowly, I made my fangs grow, then biting his mark, he groans as I then planted myself on his cock, his hands go to my ass, feeling the roundness of it, I giggled as he gave me a slap, hard enough to leave a red hand print,

" So good Der" I growled as I trailed my hands down his chest, letting them go to his abs, feeling them under my soft hands, I chuckled as I made them go to his thighs, I growled as his lower lip dragged itself up my neck, as if submitting to him, but I won't allow it, I growled at him, I swiveled my hips left, he whimpered but snarled,

" Come on Baby Girl" He growled in my ear, I groaned as I nuzzled his neck, he thrusted up fast, a little quick to my liking, but I felt him cum again, pushing his seed into my womb fast and slickly.

" You think I am easily able to submit to my husband?" I asked as he smiled at me, he presses slow and sensual kisses against my cheek, jawline and my neck, close to my pulse point,

" Is it obvious?" He asked as I snickered at this, I nodded, he scoffs at this, I feel him place a hand on my slightly swollen belly, filling with his seed, none of it escaping,

" Yeah it is, SourWolf" I told him before making my eyes glow, he growled but relaxed as I rested my head on his chest,

" I got you Jace, nothing will take you, our children, and our family away, not again" He told me as I smiled, I knew that Derek would protect us, I then felt his knot going down. I feel his cock getting softer, but I didn't leave his lap, and I didn't want to.


End file.
